Collision detecting devices, that can judge whether or not a collided object that has collided with a bumper of a vehicle is a pedestrian, have been proposed conventionally.
For example, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-290682 has a backboard that is fixed to a side member of a vehicle, chamber members that are disposed further forward than the backboard and demarcate a sealed chamber space, and pressure sensors detecting the pressure of the chamber space, and there is proposed sensing a collision from the change in pressure of the chamber space. Further, there is proposed carrying out discrimination of a collided object from the change in pressure of the chamber space at the time of a collision.